What does love really mean
by Micchi
Summary: Antauri has feeling for someone and doesn't know why. Will he ever know? Find out. R&R NO FLAMES!


**An oneshot between Antauri and Micchi (me). A cute love relation between Sprx and Nova too!_ . _ R&R please! Here's the story!**

**What does love really mean?**

_**Antauri's POV**_

Everything is so calm in Shuggazoom today. No danger alert, the sky is perfect, everything is perfect. But why does it feel like it not completely perfect to me?

"DAMN YOU HOSEA!!!!!"

That gave me a shock but I already knew who said it. A robot monkey with reddish dirty orange fur with forest green eyes came running in with a book that looked like a diary in his arms. "My biscuits are burning!" Hosea joked. "OMG I HATE YOU" someone yelled from the top of the pod things (don't know what there called). "There they go again." Sprx said looking back from the video game he was playing. "Yeah, what did you do this time, Hosea?" Nova asked. "…..Well what had happened was (this is a lie when they say this) that I when in Micchi-oneechan's room to tell her something funny. Then I seen her diary on the bed just lying their, so I took a peak inside. Then she came in and got all mad so I ran." He said still holding the diary. "I think you should give it back" Chiro said. "Yes I believe you should." I said. "Why?" he asked.

"GIVE ME BACK MY DIARY!!!!" said a familiar voice. All of a sudden, someone came from the pod. She was a light pink robot monkey with dark brown eyes. She also had a gold diamond on her forehead. "Give it back, Hosea!!" She yelled her hand sticking out in front of his face. "NEVER!!!" He yelled and started to sprint off. That is until I raised my hand and he floated from the ground. And sheets of paper fell from the book soon the book fell on top of my head. I dropped Hosea gently to the ground. "Man, what a mess he made." Micchi said as I looked at her. _"She looks so beautiful" _I thought. _"Wait, did I just think that!?! What am I…..I mean why am I thinking this way about her?" _I thought to myself. I got back to reality and noticed she was picking up the fallen sheet of paper so I helped her out. There was one sheet left so I went to pick it up but as I picked it up, her hand was already on it and my hand was on top of hers. We looked at each other as we stared for a moment. My face felt really hot, I couldn't stay here like this! So I picked up the paper and ran towards my room. She didn't notice I took the paper, but she did know why I ran out.

_**In Antauri's room**_

I sat there thinking about what had happened. "What is wrong with me!?! I can't feel this way about her! Who would like me anyway!?! No one that's who!" I thought in my mind. Then one thought popped in my head. "What is this feeling anyway?" I thought continuously in my mind. I then looked down at the sheet of paper and noticed something written on it. "A poem?" I said and noticed it wasn't a poem. It was some sort of journal or something. So I started reading. It was titled, "**_What does love really mean?"_** Hmm seems interesting, so I read on.

"_What does Love really mean? We don't know for sure. But I know and I will tell you what this special word means.  
Love: an emotion not like other emotions. To me it's not an emotion at all. It's a feeling of rejoice and happiness. You might feel this way and you don't know why. Here are the feelings you might feel. You face feels hot, your chest feels tight, and you get very nervous when you're around the one you like or dislike."_

Wait this is exactly how I feel towards Micchi. I kept reading.

"_You might have been best friend at one but now you feel different towards the one you like as a friend. You feel like you want to be with them forever. And sometime you reject_ _that you_ _feel this way about them. Don't do that.  
Cause you with regret it one day in your life. And if you do have feelings toward that person, you feel like you will never leave their side. Its like the more you spend time with them the more you feeling grow towards them. So follow your heart and it will guide you to happiness. That is what love really means to mean. You should take my advice because it might help you a lot in life."_

As I finished it got me thinking a lot into it. _"Maybe I am in love with Micchi after all. But….how do I tell her?" _I got worried at the thought. I then noticed something on the back. I turned to the back and was shocked to see what is said.

"_If you're having trouble telling them how you feel, just say these three words….._

**_I LOVE YOU"_**

Those words played in my head. _"That's final I'll tell her when were alone." _Suddenly there's a knock on my door. "Antauri-kun? You in?" I heard Micchi say behind my door. Perfect timing. "Come in." I said. She comes in. She looked nervous. "Uhm….Antauri-kun I'm sorry for what happened earlier" she said with a sad face. "You don't have to be sorry." I said trying to cheer her up. She just stared at me. "Sit down, please. I need to tell you something important." I said patting the side of me for her to sit. "Are desu ka?"(What is it) she asked in Japanese. "Uhm….well….its really important that I tell you now." I said. "Yes?" she asked while getting closer to me. "Uhm…..Micchi? I….uhm…I-I-I-I-I l-l-l-love you…." I whispered. "Nani?" She said. "I love you, Micchi." I finally said. She had a shocked face when I said those words. "I always had loved you since I first seen you I wanted to be close to you." I said my face burning hot. "D-d-do you really mean that?" She asked blushing. I smiled and came closer to her. "If I didn't I wouldn't do this." I said as my lips captured hers in an embrace. I felt her hands snake her way around my neck and my hands wrap around her waist. We both opened our mouths and deepened the kiss. Our tongues were doing a tango together and were never separated. When we opened our mouths to breathe, our tongues were never separated. After about a few minutes we parted but we kept our embrace. "I love you too, Antauri-kun." She said in a soft voice. "And I'm glad for it." I said with a smile as I kissed her again. "Kouen ni ikimashou ka?" (Shall we go to the park?) She asked. I only smiled. "Yes, I'll escort you, my love." I said as I got down from my bed and stock out my hand.

And it ends with Antauri and Micchi holding hands and leaving towards the door.

**That my oneshot hope you liked it! R&R NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!**


End file.
